Women often get headaches, backaches, neck pain, shoulder pain and rib pain from the use of breast supporter. Women are constantly pulling, tugging, tightening and loosening their breast supporter trying to remove the pain and/or improve the operation of the breast supporter.
Traditional elements of breast supporters, such as an under wire sewn into the cup, fail to properly support the breasts. Other traditional elements (e.g. elastic band around the torso, strap configurations. adhesives and the like) have failed to fully address the underlying need to properly support the breasts. One traditional configuration incorporates a shoulder strap attached to one of the cups (and a mirror strap attached to the opposite cup; it should be noted that this is only one of the straps, but the mirror strap is attached in a similar fashion). This shoulder strap attaches to the cup at the top of the cup and runs over the shoulder and straight down to the elastic band positioned around the torso. The weight of the breast pulls the cup and strap in a downward direction. This movement causes the portion of the shoulder strap located on the backside of the wearer to move in an upwards direction. The elastic band around the torso is pulled in the upward direction as a result of the downward movement of the breast. This movement causes women to constantly pull the elastic torso band down in order to keep the cups supporting the breasts. As this process continues through the course of a day, the wearer is constantly adjusting and/or repositioning the breast supporter to counteract the movement. The weight of the breasts and improper support thereof can cause a tremendous amount of discomfort, causes improper posture and may cause pain.